FINGIR
by JUANIS
Summary: LA VIDA ES UNA SIMPLE MASCARADA...


GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDOS AMIG YUNUEN, SORAFENIZ Y HIM666YGIR POR SU APOYO, ESPERO LES GUSTE….

SABEN… DESDE QUE TENGO USO DE RAZON HE FINGIDO, SE ME HA DADO BIEN, PUEDOMIRAR A LOS OJOS A LAS PERSONAS Y ME CREEN EN TODO LO QUE DIGO Y HAGO

HE FINGIDO DESDE MI MAS TIERNA INFANCIA, EMPEZANDO CON MI PADRE QUE MOSTRANDO UNA CARITA INGENUA Y UNA SONRISA DULCE DERRETIA SU CORAZON Y ME DABA CUANTO PEDIA.

CON LOS AÑOS TUVE QUE PERFECCIONAR EL ARTE DEL FINGIR ¿POR QUE DIGO QUE ES UN ARTE? PORQUE SI ENGAÑAS HASTA EL MAS DURO DEL MUNDO (QUE EN MI MUNDO EN ESE CASO ERA RAPHAEL QUE YA NO CREIA EN SANTA A LOS 5 AÑOS) PODIAS ENGAÑAR A CUALQUIERA.

Y SI SIEMPRE HE CREIDO QUE EL FINGIR ES UN ARTE ¡Y PORQUE NEGARLO! TODOS LO HACEMOS, CUANDO FINGIMOS QUERER A ALGUIEN PARA LOGRAR ALGO A CAMBIO, FINGIMOS CONSOLACION Y LO QUE QUEREMOS ES ESTAR EN OTRA PARTE, SOLO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE NO TE ATRAPEN EN LA MAROMA *RISAS QUEDAS*

COMO LES DECIA, FINGIA DISTRACCION CUANDO VEIA AL SENSEI ALECCIONAR A MIS HERMANOS, VIENDO QUE LOS REGAÑABA MIENTRAS A MI ME DESATENDIA PUES ESTABA SEGURO QUE NO APRENDERIA BIEN LAS KATAS Y QUE NO ME PUSIERA A HACER LAS MAS PESADAS

FINGIA POCO CEREBRO CUANDO VEIA A DON DEBANANDOSE LOS SESOS EN TAL O CUAL ECUACION O EQUIPO TECNOLOGICO, RIENDOME PARA MIS ADENTROS DIVERTIDO DE SU SITUACION

FINGIA SER FASTIDIOSO Y MOLESTO CON RAPH PUES CON ELLO ME DIVERTIA A SUS COSTILLAS VIENDOLO CASI REVOLCARSE EN EL SUELO POR LOS CORAJES QUE HACIA

FINGIA FLOJERA AL VER LAS HORAS DE INTERMINABLE MEDITACION Y ENTRENAMIENTO CON LEO, COMPORTANDOME COMO EL HERMANITO REMOLON, SOLO PARA HACERLO EXASPERAR Y QUE DEJARA DE MOLESTARME

SI, DURANTE AÑOS HE FINGIDO SER EL SIEMPRE ALEGRE MIKEY, EL QUE NO SE PREOCUPA POR NADA, EL QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE DEBE YA MADURAR Y CRECER ¡JE! POBRES… SI SUPIERAN

SI SUPIERAN QUE POR LAS NOCHES MORDIA LAS ALMOHADAS PARA NO GRITAR DE IMPOTENCIA, RABIA Y FRUSTACION POR EL INFIERNO QUE NOS TOCO VIVIR EN LAS CLOACAS, ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD Y PODREDUMBRE, EN VEZ COMO LOS HUMANOS CON TODA SU CLARIDAD Y LIBERTAD, QUE LOS MUY IMBECILES NO VALORAN. SIGUIENDO A MI "QUERIDO" PADRE EN SU VENDETTA CONTRA SHREDDER, VENDETTA EGOISTA QUE NADIE NOTO (Y ELLOS DICEN QUE YO SOY EL IDIOTA DE LA FAMILIA)

NUNCA NOTARON QUE ENTRE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, NO VEIA A LOS PERSONAJES SINO A MIS ENEMIGOS Y PORQUE NO TAMBIEN A ELLOS CUANDO ME FASTIDIABAN Y QUE EN CADA MUERTE QUE LOGRABA, LOS MATABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ SINTIENDO MI VENGANZA FLUIR POR MIS VENAS O JAMAS NOTARON QUE MIENTRAS SOSTENIA UN COMIC EN LAS MANOS LOS VEIA DE REOJO RIENDOME DE SUS "IMPORTANTES TAREAS"

OCULTANDO ENTRE MIS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS EL SARCASMO Y TRATANDO DE LEVANTARLOS PUES…. ¿PARA QUE SER OTRO PREOCUPON DONATELLO, O UN PARANOICO LEONARDO Y NI QUE DECIR QUE UN HISTERICO/FURIOSO RAPHAEL EN EL MUNDO? MEJOR UN BRILLANTE Y ALEGRE MIKEY QUE ENTRE GOLPE Y GOLPE EN LA CABEZA LOS MALDECIA EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS LOS MIRABA CON OJITOS DE CACHORRO.

CON LOS AÑOS YA EL FINGIR SE ME HACE NATURAL, CUANDO ME GRADUE DE ABOGADO FINGI SER HONESTO PARA SUBIR A LAS MAS ALTAS ESFERAS Y OBTENER LO MEJOR, FINGI SER LEAL Y HASTA LA FECHA MIS ANTIGUOS COLEGAS HABLAN DE MI COMO UNA GRAN PERSONA… ESTUPIDOS.

FINGI RENDICION CUANDO LOS ANTIMUTANTES NOS ATRAPARON, NO COMO MIS IDIOTAS HERMANOS QUE LUCHARON HASTA EL FINAL Y AUN ASI FUERON DERROTADOS Y SIENDO REBAJADOS A LAS TAREAS MAS PESADAS, FINGI SER SUMISO Y LOGRE LA CONFIANZA DE MIS ENEMIGOS (HASTA LA FECHA LOS MUY ILUSOS DE MIS HERMANITOS CREEN QUE FUI APRESADO EN OTRO CAMPO DE CONCENTRACION JAJAJA) ASI OBTUVE INFORMACION CUANTIOSA QUE TRANSMITIA A LOS DEMAS PARA IDEAR UN PLAN DE LIBERACION.

AL ESCAPAR DIJE A TODO MUNDO QUE MIS HERMANOS HABIAN SIDO LOS SALVADORES, ASI ME EVITABA EL ACOSO DE LOS DEMAS MUTANTES QUE LOS BUSCABAN PARA QUE LOS GUIARAN EN EL NUEVO EXODO MUTANTE, IR Y VENIR DE UN PAIS A OTRO BUSCANDO UN LUGAR FIJO DONDE RESIDIR.

AL POR FIN ENCONTRAR RESIDENCIA, BAJO LA SOMBRA DE LOS 3 VEIA MIS PROPOSITOS LOGRARSE, SONRIENDO PARA MIS ADENTROS, SIEMPRE LOGRANDO LO QUE QUERIA…

Y AHORA QUE VIVIMOS EN PAZ SIENTO QUE YA NO NECESITO FINGIR, QUIZAS AHORA ME PERMITA SER QUIEN SOY, LLORAR POR FIN LA MUERTE DE MI HIJA ANGELA POR MANOS DE ESOS MALDITOS HUMANOS, EN VEZ DE DECIR COMO IMBECIL QUE ELLA ESTA EN MEJOR LUGAR, QUE AHORA ES UN ANGEL., EL DECIRLE A MI HIJO MARIO QUE NOS VENGAREMOS DE ELLOS, EN VEZ DE DECIRLE QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN.

PERO NO ES ASI, ES EXTRAÑO, PERO NO LOGRO HACERLO, TANTOS AÑOS FINGIENDO Y ME HE A MI MISMO ATROFIADO EN MIS SENTIDOS Y RIO CUANDO QUISIERA LLORAR, ANIMO CUANDO QUIERO MALDECIR, APOYO CUANDO QUIERO DESTRUIR….

EL UNICO CONSUELO QUE TENGO ES QUE NO SOY EL UNICO, TAMBIEN… TAMBIEN HAY ALGUIEN COMO YO, QUE HA FINGIDO CON MAESTRIA INIGUALABLE

LA HE NOTADO, EN SU COMPORTAMIENTO EN SU FORMA DE HABLAR, EN SU ROSTRO LLENO DE DESDEN, EN SUS GLACIALES OJOS VERDES, EN SUS MALDICIONES, EN ESE ODIO QUE EXTERIORIZA SIN CONTROL , EN ESA FORTALEZA IMPENETRABLE QUE HACE TEMBLAR HASTA EL MAS FUERTE DE LOS GUERREROS

PERO YO SE LO QUE ESCONDE DENTRO DE SU PODRIDO CORAZON: UN ODIO CIEGO Y ENFERMO QUE SE ESFUERZA EN APLACAR, EN CALLAR PARA NO BAÑARSE EN SANGRE INOCENTE, UN ODIO QUE OCULTA ANTE SU PADRE Y AL ESTUPIDO DE PICCOLO QUE ES SU PAREJA PUES SABE BIEN QUE ELLOS LA DETENDRIAN Y CON CERTEZA TERMINARAN BAJO SU ESPADA SIN NINGUN MIRAMIENTO Y ELLA AL VERME A LOS OJOS SABE QUE LO SE Y ME ENTIENDE Y ESTE ENTENDIMIENTO ES RECIPROCO

Y ASI NOS CONGRACIAMOS Y NOS CONGENIAMOS, NOS APOYAMOS Y NOS ODIAMOS Y CUANDO SIENTO QUE YA NO PUEDO MAS, ELLA ME LEVANTA, ME RESARCE Y ME ALIENTA A FINGIR, PUES ¿QUE NO SOMOS MAS QUE REFLEJOS DE LO QUE SOMOS?

Y ASI LAMEMOS NUESTRAS HERIDAS, NUESTRA HIEL, NUESTRO ODIO Y CUANDO ESTOY SOLO, ELLA COMO UN ANGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD, LLEGA DETRÁS DE MI Y ME RODEA CON SUS BRAZOS POR LOS HOMBROS, DONDE YO SOLO CIERRO LOS OJOS OLIENDO EL PERFUME DE SUS RIZOS DE EBANO QUE CUBREN MI HOMBRO AL RECARGAR SU BARBILLA EN ESTE, OYENDO EL GUTURAL ARRULLO DE PANTERA ENFURECIDA MIENTRAS SUS OJOS VERDES ESCUDRIÑAN LA NOCHE, BALANCEANDONOS COMO DEMENTES Y SONRIO PUES SE QUE SU PADRE JAMAS LLEGARA HASTA ESTE PUNTO Y RENAZCO MIENTRAS LLORO A CARCAJADAS….

FIN

OTRA LOQUERA MIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTE ES UN POV DE MIGUEL ADULTO Y PARA DARLE GUSTO A HIM666YGIRLY ES DE NUEVO SOBRE LA FER Y BUENO A MI PUNTO DE VISTA YO CREO QUE EL MIGUELON ESCONDE MUCHO DE EL Y ES MAS LISTO DE LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN

BUENO LOS TMNT Y EL NAMEK PERTENECEN A QUIEN PERTENECEN, JITOMATAZOS, ABUCHEOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIENVENIDOS

AH ANTES QUE LO OLVIDE… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!


End file.
